Untitled
by BBallLuver349
Summary: Harry is in his 6th year at Hogwarts and once again has to resume his Occlumency lessons. Dumbledore has also asked Snape to train Harry defence against the dark arts. Neither his happy to be working together so much but slowly that begins to change.


Harry was having possibly the worst summer of his life. He was still feeling guilty about his godfather's death; he knew it was Voldemort's fault but if he had just practiced harder at Occlumency Sirius would never have had to leave Grimmuald Place. His relatives were ignoring the Order's warning and Harry had to do more chores than ever. In order to complete them all he had to get up at dawn and work until after sunset. Uncle Vernon forced him to write the letters he was supposed to send to the Order saying that everything was fine. He missed seeing his friends and wondered if Dumbledore would allow him to go to the Burrow sometime soon.

One day in the middle of July, Harry was in his room relaxing while his relatives were out, when he heard a tap on the window. "What if that is Dumbledore telling me I can go to the Weasley's? I shouldn't get my hopes up though." The owl that was outside his window was one he had never seen. He was both curious and hesitant to open the letter. "What if it is from Voldemort? Can't be, he would just send me a vision." He took a closer look at the owl and the letter it was carrying and noticed that it contained his OWL results. He fed the owl some treats before it flew off and took a deep breath before he looked down at the results.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We would like to inform you that have received 8 OWL's. Underneath the results are some suggestions of classes that you should take next year. If you have any questions about what career options these OWL's are leading you towards, send an owl and we will send you information of prospective careers. Congratulations on your Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. You did the best anyone has done in the last 50 years. I am sure you know who that person may be. I heard that you were indeed able to produce the Patronus Charm, which is amazing for a wizard of your age._

_Transfiguration Exceeds expectations_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts Outstanding_

_History of Magic Acceptable_

_Charms Exceeds expectations_

_Potions Outstanding_

_Herbology Acceptable_

_Divination Poor_

_Astronomy Poor_

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. How did he manage to get an O in Potions? It did help that Snape wasn't breathing down his back or making snide remarks. Harry knew that he wanted to be an Auror after he graduated and knew that Potions was needed to get him into the training program. It was a good thing that he received an O because Snape only took students who received O's into his NEWT's Potions class. Harry couldn't wait to see the look on Snape's face when he walked into class. Snape thought he would be done with the boy after his fifth year. Now he has two more years to deal with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry started laughing when he picture Snape's reaction.

A few days later, there was another tap on his window. This owl he recognized. It was Pig, Ron's owl. Harry quickly grabbed the crazy bird and took the letter off. Before reading the letter he took Pig over to Hedwig's cage to have some water before leaving. Harry opened the letter and instantly became happy. Tomorrow at noon Mr. Weasley would be arriving at 4 Privet Drive to pick Harry up for the remainder of the summer. Harry quickly did his chores so that he could pack and then went to sleep looking forward to the next day.

Mr. Weasley arrived at noon exactly. Harry was thankful that he had knocked on the door rather than try to floo in remembering the results of the last time. Harry couldn't help by laugh thinking about the joke the twins pulled on Dudley making his tongue weigh a ton.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley. I will just be a second getting my things from upstairs. He hurried up to his room to get his things. He let Hedwig out and told her to go to the Burrow and then he went downstairs.

"Let me shrink your trunk so that it will be easier for you to carry." Then they walked outside and apparated to the Burrow.

They arrived at the Burrow and were swarmed by the rest of the Weasley clan. Mrs. Weasley was and commenting that he needed to eat more. Fred and George told Harry about the success of their business and the new pranks they were making. Ginny was telling him all about her summer and how things were going with Dean.

"Hermione! I didn't expect to see you here." He ran over to her and gave her a hug. "How are you doing? What have you been up to this summer? Are you here for the remained of the summer too?"

"You have a lot of questions mate. You do realize you have to give her time to respond before asking another one."

"Sorry Ron, it has just been a long time since I last saw you guys. I'm just really happy to be here."

"No worries. I'm glad that Dumbledore allowed you to come."

"Yeah. I'm glad too."

"Are you two finished yet?" Hermione looked back and forth between her two friends. Deciding that they were, she went over to Harry and pulled him into a hug. "In response to your questions I am fine and I arrived here last night. I have spent my summer vacationing with my family and studying for the upcoming school year. I hope that both of you have finished your summer work."

"Hermione we still have a couple weeks of summer left must you talk about school," complained Ron.

"Ronald Weasley your NEWT's are what determines what you will do after school. Have you put any thought into school and what you would like to do afterwards? I plan on going to University."

"I know that Hermione but still it is the summer. It is time to have fun. Not think about school."

"There's no convincing you is there?" Ron shook his head no. "Harry? How about you?"

"Umm….well….this summer has been pretty bad. My relatives have been ten times worse since the Order tried to intervene. I haven't had any time to do anything other than work and sleep."

"At least you have a reason," Hermione said as she glared at Ron.


End file.
